


IMPORTANT

by OwlWolf22091



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Comments: 39
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

MY PARENTS HAVE DISCOVERED THIS ACCOUNT AND ARE ORDERING IT TO BE CLOSED. I CANNOT COME ON DURING THE DAY.

MY USERNAME USED TO BE OWLWOLF22091.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm as a general rule not allowed to be on but my parents have allowed me 45 minutes a day to do whatever I want on the computer (but in total, so I need to spread them out between my secret email, Tumblr, this...)

I'll still try to be on as much as possible, though.


End file.
